


The Night Is Our Veil

by derplolplayer



Series: Mutual Benefits [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Play, Ass Play, Edging, F/F, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mild Tentacle Sex(?), Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derplolplayer/pseuds/derplolplayer
Summary: Evelynn decides to catch up with Elise during one of their "activities". Tied to Shameless.





	The Night Is Our Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had to write after that Katariven :^)

A person’s gagging could be heard in the tungsten orange colored corridor thanks to the torches. A woman’s silhouette had her arm stretched out as she held a person who was a bit larger than her body-wise against the wall, strangling them as two tendrils moved around rather menacingly.

The victim planted their hands on the woman’s arms to break free, but that got a tsk from the figure and one of the tendrils became sharper and stabbed the person’s armored shoulder. The guard refused to let out a scream however which resulted in a low growl from the shadowy figure and they drove the other tendril into the guards head, bypassing their helmet and jabbing their eye.

Evelynn felt the struggling stop and she sighed with disappointment. She unceremoniously dropped the guards body as she began to strut toward the hallway, passing by numerous bodies of guards, both men and women who laid lifelessly in pools of blood.

The succubus approached a partially open door that had a blood splatter on it and she pushed it open, skipping over another body of a female guard as she landed with a light tap. She immediately took notice of the presence of two other people in the office, one being a woman with eyes red like wine. The other was a man, a whimpering one no less, and he was bounded in a chair with a web over his mouth.

Evelynn glanced at Elise, and the Spider Queen smirked before kicking the man carelessly out of the chair, landing with a thud and muffled cry. Evelynn crouched down in front of him, cupping his chin gently as she watched his green pupils widen with fear.

She looked up at Elise. “It’s so refreshing to see them without their helmets.” She sighed. “Can feel, and see _all_ their fear.”

Elise chuckled. “His name’s Germez. He’s the one who bereted your beloved Holland earlier.” She said.

Evelynn pouted, looking at Germez like she was a disappointed mother. “Naughty, naughty, that gets you a lashing!”

Germez’s screams were muffled and he incoherently begged Evelynn not to do it when he saw her lashers rise above. Evelynn cackled delightfully at the man’s pleas.

“It’s just so much better when you can’t understand them!” She squealed. “Hearing them scream for mercy when they can’t speak is a turn on for me.”

The Spider Queen kept smirking, but her eyes twitched and she flinched a little as Evelynn’s lashers easily bypassed Germez’s armor, a squelching sound happening as she saw a torrent of red explode from the guards body. Elise couldn’t see Evelynn, but she had a feeling she was covered in blood.

When the succubus emerged, amazingly, she wasn’t covered in blood, only her right index finger was. Elise’s arms crossed as she glanced at Evelynn who held up the bloody finger, eyeing it like it was the most beautiful thing in the world. The demon enveloped it in her mouth, purring and moaning contently as she savored the sweet taste of blood from Germez.

She then looked at The Spider Queen, smiling seductively as she blinked the same way.

“Just like old times Elise.” Evelynn purred, licking her lips to get any trace of that crimson fluid.

The Spider Queen huffed. “Except I tended to get my outfit covered in blood during those days.” She snorted.

Evelynn pouted before giggling. “You say that like it’s a bad thing. It’s always fun to make a mess.”

Elise rolled her eyes. She turned around, glancing at the doorway of the room, using her senses to pick up any possible signs of life apart from Katarina who was a floor down.

“We shouldn’t stay in here. Keep an eye out for anyone possibly coming from the outside.” She said, wanting to get out of there.

Elise was lying through her teeth. Now that the main objective had been handled which was killing every guard stationed in the building, she was allowed to relax more.

And with that relaxation came the alluring and somewhat inebriating aura emitting from Evelynn was able to be taken in more clearly.

She heard Evelynn snort, and Elise’s view of the corridor was changed when one lasher shot past her head and slammed it shut. She allowed its twin to cup her torso and pulled her toward the succubus, but not entirely. The tendrils slithered back to the demoness who took a step toward The Spider Queen, but no more.

“Elise honey… there’s no more fresh blood.” Evelynn cooed, feigning any knowledge while shifting her weight onto her left hip that stood out clearly. “It’s just the two of us now.”

Elise’s eyes narrowed. “Three. Your boyfriend’s on the roof.”

Evelynn gasped in the most exaggerating way possible. She soon giggled and flipped a lock of hair off her ear.

“In all my centuries of living, I never imagined once that I’d see you Elise, _you_ , get jealous.”

The Spider Queen didn’t even roll her eyes. That assumption was just idiotic, at least that’s what she wanted Evelynn to think.

She didn’t buy it.

Evelynn pouted while smirking, taking another step toward Elise who didn’t move. She flirtatiously rubbed her foot against her calve with that same look.

“Just because I like to spend quality time with James doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten about you darling.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Elise snapped.

The lashers moved like a predator, quickly cupping Elise’s bulbous rear with the flesh squishing over the tendrils as she was yanked toward Evelynn. The succubus intentionally put more force into the embrace and Elise collided with her, both of them falling to the floor with a few rolls that ended with Elise on the bottom, Evelynn straddling her now as she bit her forefinger with a naughty smile.

The Spider Queen inhaled sharply as she moved her tongue around her mouth. Evelynn leaned down, her breasts dangling from gravity as her agile tongue emerged, licking the smooth skin of Elise’s jawline.

She flinched.

Evelynn giggled.

“Come now Elise, you don’t think I saw it earlier? How you were practically looking forward to sneaking into a prison, but that was replaced with jealousy when you learned it was for James’s benefit.” Evelynn purred.

Elise didn’t reply.

“I know how much you love it when something works for your favor, or holds some kind of benefit honey.” Evelynn continued. “But now that I think of it, I don’t see there being _any_ benefits to reap from this, for you anyway.” She finished pouting. “I think I know a way it can be worth your while.”

While they were just words, hearing Evelynn say such things was always something that aroused Elise. The succubus was a master of seduction, and it had been a while since her and Elise had had some… privacy.

Evelynn must’ve seen this in the Spider Queen’s eyes as she smirked sultrily.

“So, we can make up for lost time now… or we can go back to the dullness of keeping _watch_ while we let Katarina fuck downstairs.” She said, keeping the explanation simple.

Hearing Evelynn say that word made Elise tingle for some strange reason. The Spider Queen’s heart began to race, and Evelynn no doubt felt it.

“So… what’ll it be?” She purred.

Elise huffed, and she gave the succubus her answer.

She unceremoniously grabbed the demon’s nape, pushing her downward into a fierce kiss that Elise could tell she’d anticipated. The clack from their fangs was heard before their tongues started to wrestle.

However, it was a bit unfair as Evelynn’s tongue was longer, and she actually used it to trap Elise’s before closing her fangs around the pink muscle, Elise letting out a muffled growl and groan from the slight pinch.

The Spider Queen’s extra limbs pushed against the floor, letting her sit upward slightly. Evelynn allowed it, but she hadn’t expected this.

When having enough leverage, Elise let her limbs drop for a moment, but then they pushed with built up strength and Evelynn let out a yelp as she was lifted into the air, Elise’s hands on her shapely rear with The Spider Queen slamming her into a wall.

The Agony’s Embrace let out an orgasmic yelp that time before moaning and purring from the impact. She felt Elise’s claws dig into the soft flesh of her buttocks, leaving red circles as Evelynn licked her lips.

“Nice to see you’ve still got some fire in you Elise darling.” She cooed.

The left of Elise’s mouth curved upward. She looked down at her blood-stained clothes, Evelynn following it like they were connected.

“Aw darling… I almost feel bad for ruining that outfit.” She said with pouty lips.

“You’re worse than Leblanc.” Elise retorted.

Evelynn giggled as she crossed her arms over Elise’s nape, pulling her in for another kiss that Elise didn’t mind. The wet sounds of exchanged fluids and clacks of fangs became mixed as moans started to come up. Elise pressed her arms above the curve of Evelynn’s rear, pulling her closer with the succubus choosing to arch her back as the shadows on her breasts reseeded. Elise’s tongue moved in, flicking at one of the nipples as her right hand moved down to the succubus’s ass and grabbed a cheek. She felt the muscle flex in response with Elise chuckling.

“What’s so funny?” Evelynn asked.

“Your time spent with Holland has left you submissive Evelynn.” Elise snickered.

The succubus smirked mischievously. “Ah jealousy again. It’s so unlike you Elise.” She cooed.

The Spider Queen rose a brow, and the next thing Evelynn knew, she was unceremoniously thrown on the floor with Elise taking advantage of her state. The Spider Queen towered over Evelynn who only grinned at the woman’s figure. Elise’s pants felt tight and she had on a stern look.

“You’re forgetting one thing Evelynn.” She snapped. “I’m a queen, and I need a throne to sit on.”

The Agony’s Embrace’s eyes lit up as she put her forefinger on her lips at the inuendo. She watched Elise strip from her leggings, letting her amber orbs feast upon the beauty of the Spider Queen’s lower body. Legs that went on for days with supple, thick thighs.

Of course, that wasn’t Evelynn’s favourite part.

Elise turned around, and Evelynn grinned with her eyes filled with glee.

The bulbous rear of Elise was for all Evelynn to see. The pert cheeks of Elise’s ass were something to die for.

Like literally. A sacrifice to Vilemaw would be worth it.

“You seem like you’d be well suited for that, given how submissive you are.” Elise snapped.

Evelynn wondered if Elise said that to annoy her, or to make the succubus just throw herself at the meaty cheeks and feast.

She didn’t take the bait.

The Spider Queen backed up a bit so she was now standing over Evelynn’s body, a both feet above the succubus’s armpits. She gave one last look at Evelynn before choosing to crash down, the demon yelping from the impact. Elise sighed as she felt her soft cheeks contact Evelynn’s bosom, and she started to back upward, focused on the task of getting comfortable as she shifted her weight until she finally felt Evelynn’s nose against her asshole.

With any other source, Evelynn would’ve reconsidered this, but with Elise, she didn’t even think about that. She inhaled the scent from the Spider Queen, finding it to be an aroused scent as Evelynn smiled mischievously.

Her claws moved up and pressed themselves against the soft flesh of Elise’s ass, the skin bulging through her digits as she pressed in deeper. The Spider Queen let out a sigh as her head raised up, glancing over her shoulder to see Evelynn enjoying this position.

The succubus upped the ante, taking handfuls of those meaty cheeks, Elise’s mouth twitching with mirth as she closed her eyes. The Spider Queen felt Evelynn spread apart her cheeks before gently slapping them together.

The succubus always did enjoy buttering up Elise.

Soon, she began to slap against the pale flesh that jiggled enticingly as her palms bounced off the curves of Elise who moaned.

Evelynn then got a very naughty idea, and she grabbed the cheeks again, spreading them apart further than usual, Elise quirking up a brow. The succubus could see the much tighter hole that was obstructed by the ass cheeks, and her long tongue darted out, flicking against it.

Elise’s thighs would’ve slammed together if Evelynn’s body wasn’t there. The Spider Queen had a knack for her ass being worshipped, and she should’ve expected this from Evelynn.

But it wasn’t something she wanted to do just yet.

The Spider Queen’s hand placed itself firmly on Evelynn’s temple, pushing her out so they could meet eye-to-eye. The succubus’s smile was naughty as usual.

“Don’t even think about doing that again.” Elise spat.

Evelynn snorted. “Or wha-“

Evelynn was shut up as Elise’s hand grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged it with the succubus being forced up into Elise’s ass once more, but this time Elise clamped her hand on Evelynn’s scalp, effectively trapping her there with the succubus only able to breath through her nose that was outside of Elise’s asshole while her mouth was pressed against the lower lips.

Just feeling the familiar shape of Elise’s sex put 99% of Evelynn’s mind on flicking it with her tongue, feeling the wetness of the pre-cum from the Spider Queen.

“Ah…” Elise sighed, her grip on Evelynn still firm.

Evelynn’s tongue wormed inside Elise’s walls that were hot like flames. The flesh was constantly flexing and didn’t falter once on producing fresh fluids for the demoness to drink up. Elise slowly grinned, her eyes fluttering as she silently gasped. Evelynn’s tongue had always been magical.

The succubus tried her luck again as she moved her hands up to the queen’s buttocks. Elise had started to grind during this time, wanting more from Evelynn’s tongue with her flesh already jiggling.

Evelynn repeated the earlier actions, slapping Elise’s ass every few moments with the round flesh jiggling to it’s full potential. Elise’s back arched as her mouth gaped, breasts beginning to bounce as her grip on Evelynn loosened. The succubus realized this, but Elise was practically dripping now and the sticky sweetness that came from her pink lips made Evelynn’s world fill with determination to get the full course.

The succubus dragged her claws down Elise’s thighs first, leaving red trails as Elise hissed only for a moment before it turned into moaning.

Perfect.

Evelynn grabbed Elise’s fat ass, squeezing and pinching it firmly before slapping the cheeks together with a spanking.

The queen wailed as she planted her hands on her thighs and slammed her ass right on top of Evelynn who was blinded for a moment, but felt warm juices soon coat her face and she got to work on lapping them up.

Elise steadily came down from her high, sighing and panting while still sitting on Evelynn. She felt the succubus lick her area dry and began toying with her rear more to milk the Spider Queen any further. Elise put her hands on her knees as she stood upward with a groan, glancing back at Evelynn who finished licking her lips.

Evelynn giggled at the Spider Queen’s current state.

“Aw, you missed my tongue that much?” She cooed. “You look like you can barely handle anymore.”

Elise’s expression of exhaustion turned into a glare as she pressed her lips firmly together. Evelynn rose to her full form, allowing Elise to see her voluptuous curves as Evelynn did the same, her fangs sinking into her bottom lip as the sight of Elise’s bare lower body made her already present arousal increase.

Elise smirked as she reached for the straps that were attached to the clothing obscuring her ample breasts, lifting it up and then let gravity take over. Evelynn watched the mounds jiggle generously as she licked her lips. Elise stripped off her top, revealing her full chest as Evelynn glanced at the perky nipples. She allowed The Spider Queen to press her chest against Evelynn’s as their breasts squished together, Evelynn’s entrance slightly dripping more fluids.

The Spider Queen clasped her hands together after wrapping them around Evelynn’s lower back, the two women sharing another kiss as Elise tasted some of her leftover fluids. She wasn’t oblivious to Evelynn’s wet sex, and moved one hand down between the succubus’s thighs, smiling deviously when feeling how wet it was.

“I don’t think you’re much better darling.” Elise purred. “I’ve never felt you _this_ wet from a simple thing.”

Evelynn snorted. “Is that your attempt to get on my bad side honey?”

“No, it’s just a simple statement. You never struck me as the person to become so aroused by having a woman sit on you.” Elise retorted.

This time Evelynn pouted, but she smiled mischievously when Elise’s hands traced themselves over her rear, giving it a playful slap as Evelynn giggled. The succubus waved her hips lightly as a silent request for more, and Elise was one to oblige, but not the way Evelynn had expected.

The Spider Queen had bounded Evelynn’s legs together during their exchange of fluids and soon did the same to her arms. The succubus’s lashers moved and Elise grabbed them, tugging backward with Evelynn being forced back as she whined softly, but also moaned.

Elise smiled.

“Do you really think I’d forget about the action with your tongue?” She purred.

Evelynn smirked as she chose to remain helpless and let Elise have her way. The Spider Queen pulled Evelynn toward a chair after pushing the guards corpse off, sitting down as she tugged Evelynn’s lashers with the succubus tripping over her knee and laying on Elise’s right leg. Her breasts hung as she panted, feeling Elise’s lithe fingers trace her calves before going up to her buttocks, feeling stickiness on the supple flesh. The Spider Queen put her finger inside Evelynn’s sex again and moved out, holding it up as she observed the sheen coating it. Elise chose to wipe it along Evelynn’s back as the succubus began to wiggle her hips impatiently for Elise to do something.

Elise started to rub Evelynn’s buttocks, admiring the soft skin as she occasionally drew a claw lightly along it, hearing Evelynn purr with satisfaction. The Spider Queen saw more essence escape as she kept riling Evelynn up, and raised her flat palm into the air before it crashed down on the rear of Evelynn. She watched it jiggle tantalizingly as Evelynn giggled, and Elise slipped two fingers into the womanhood of Evelynn who flinched. The pre essence dribbled down Elise’s digits and she put on a fake frown before tugging on Evelynn’s lashers, the succubus yelping as her back arched.

“Quite a dirty girl you are.” Elise snickered as she leaned toward Evelynn, putting her coated fingers into the woman’s mouth as Evelynn unabashedly tasted herself. Her hand moved up to Elise’s wrist as the Spider Queen felt her fangs contact her digits and she growled, delivering a harsh spanking to Evelynn’s ass that was painted red. The succubus gasped and Elise carelessly dropped her onto the floor, wasting no time in cutting the webs on her legs before flipping her on her back as her arms remained bounded. Elise straddled Evelynn, the succubus feeling the soft flesh of the queen’s ass on her waist. Elise grabbed Evelynn’s breasts simultaneously, groping and pinching the soft flesh as Evelynn groaned, Elise feeling her body weakly squirm making the Spider Queen chuckle.

“It’s so strange seeing you squirm.” Elise snickered.

Evelynn pouted, offering no response as Elise started to edge herself down Evelynn’s waist, mildly perching her legs as Evelynn saw the woman’s slit hovering above hers. The succubus would’ve put her finger on her lips if they weren’t bounded and Elise firmly tugged Evelynn’s lashers as Evelynn sat up where Elise mashed her lips against hers. Evelynn then felt her slit become engulfed in a warmth that wasn’t hers. Elise dragged her claws down the woman’s sides, leaving trails of red that leaked minor amounts of crimson. The Agony’s Embrace was close to her climax, and Elise decided to grant her wish as she raised and lowered herself a few more times onto Evelynn’s throbbing muscle, the queen’s arousal building up a second time.

Finally, Evelynn arched her back as she moaned wantonly. As if it’d been scripted, Elise curtly took her hands-off Evelynn and distanced herself as Evelynn’s juices expelled from her womanhood. Elise crossed her arms, smirking as her friend released more essence than usual and when it finally ended, the Spider Queen unbounded Evelynn’s arms. The succubus sighed with her eyes shut, smiling and cooing as her high reseeded. Elise kept watching her before turning away, her nerves taut as the brief scissoring she’d done mixed with Evelynn’s climax made the queen aroused again.

She glanced at Evelynn who rubbed her slit for any extra essence and that was enough to make Elise move her hand down to her still exposed lower body.

Well, that was until she felt a lasher, that was able to freely move, circle around her shapely hips, lightly tugging as Elise felt a warm aura on her left shoulder. She bit her lips and sighed as Evelynn giggled. The Spider Queen cupped Evelynn’s chin as the succubus grinned, Elise’s heartrate quickening as the lasher tugged again, more forceful this time.

“As if I’m _really_ going to let you do that yourself honey.” Evelynn whispered, leaning closer to Elise’s neck and flicking it with her tongue. Elise’s mouth twitched upward and straightened itself out a few times as Evelynn’s hands moved to the queens chest, playing with the mounds the same way she’d done to hers. The succubus then brought out her agile tongue, removing her hands from Elise’s chest and did an agonizingly slow lick up the left breast with a trail of saliva left on the pale skin. Elise’s head reared back slightly as a beg for more, Evelynn smiling mischievously as she kissed the queen again while pushing her against the wall.

Evelynn then moved her hands down to the doughy flesh of Elise’s ass again, the Spider Queen seemingly more aware as she wondered if Evelynn was going to go to that forbidden area again. The lasher around her hips loosened, and the Spider Queen felt it slowly descend between her legs as the sharp tool lost it’s edge. Evelynn pouted at Elise’s expression.

“Come on honey, don’t be like that.” She said with pouty lips and a head tilt.

Elise kept glowering, Evelynn making the decision to flutter her eyes seductively.

“If you th-“

When the Spider Queen opened her mouth, Evelynn crashed her lips in for a kiss that was short-lived, but all she needed.

Elise’s veins became flooded with warmth that wasn’t already there before. Her skin grew hot as her eyes widened before gaining temporary control that she used to glare at Evelynn who shrugged with a giggle.

“Don’t act like you haven’t wanted me to do that Elise.” Evelynn cooed, her hands moving to the underside of Elise’s meaty cheeks, lifting and spreading them as the lasher moved upward to the tight hole. Elise reared her head back, breathing shakily as she could only let Evelynn have her way. The succubus leaned to the Spider Queen’s ear. “I’ve missed you.”

The lasher moved upward, and Elise couldn’t stop a gasp from escaping as it entered her backdoor. Evelynn saw the woman’s body almost jump, and it only made her smile satisfactorily. The reaction wasn’t what she’d expected, but she had charmed her too.

“Wow, look at you.” Evelynn mused, leaning to nip at Elise’s collarbone as the queen let out a moan of restraint. “Want me to do some more darling?”

Elise grunted. She swallowed her pride. “Yes…”

Evelynn delighted in the reaction, giving the queen a quick peck before she began to give service to the woman’s body as she slowly went downward. Her lasher slowly wriggled in and out of Elise so that it never left, but gave the woman enough time to relax before it moved back.

The succubus chose to give Elise’s ass a double slap with the fleshes jiggling mixing with the bouncing of the queen. Evelynn took note of how Elise seemed to buck her hips forward with each thrust, and it gave the succubus a devious idea. Evelynn crouched in front of Elise’s wet slit, her index finger raised in a patient wait for the Spider Queen to lurch upward. She felt her finger become surrounded by Elise’s flower for a moment of warmth, Evelynn eyeing the sheen on her digit before enveloping it. She moaned at the taste, and when Elise bucked up again, she felt Evelynn’s tongue massage her pink lips.

The Spider Queen’s attempt to remain quiet went out the window at the feeling of Evelynn’s tongue. Mixed with the double penetration, Elise was in pure bliss.

The next lick was the same, but to Elise it felt better, and to Evelynn it tasted sweeter. The third lick had the same results as Elise’s moaning turned to small wails. After a few more licks, Evelynn applied suction to Elise’s slit, the Spider Queen’s stance broadening during this time, but breaking immediately when it ended.

Evelynn sounded like she was drowning in Elise’s juices, and she pulled back to catch a breath, but giggled nonetheless at her friends current state. The Spider Queen’s thighs were sticky while Evelynn’s tentacle had left her rear, instead brushing the supple flesh to edge Elise even further.

“Aw honey, you’re close.” Evelynn cooed.

Elise’s glare was frustration mixed with arousal. She was _so_ close. The Spider Queen knew what Evelynn wanted, and she never did enjoy performing the task as it made her feel minor humiliation. Evelynn leaned toward Elise’s entrance once more, her talons dragging slowly across the surface of the throbbing muscle. She gently scratched Elise’s thigh, and the Spider Queen gave in with a huff.

She grabbed Evelynn’s scalp, digging into it with the succubus only giggling further. She pushed Evelynn between her legs, the succubus’s face becoming sticky with the arousal as she got to work.

Elise grinded her sex into Evelynn, trying to amplify her arousal to anything higher than what she felt a moment after. She finally came, and Elise gasped with a lustful cry as she placed her hands firmly on Evelynn’s shoulders, her ample breasts in Evelynn’s hair as she felt her juices squirt out in an amount equal to her first climax. Evelynn dug her claws into Elise’s rear, doing her best to drink up that tasty nectar.

Elise slumped against the wall, panting as a few beads of sweat slid down her skin. Evelynn cleaned herself up, not taking her amber eyes once off Elise, silently sneering the queen for looking so spent.

“I think we have a lot more catching up to do Elise darling.” Evelynn cooed, Elise glaring in response as her teeth barred to appear less exhausted. “Perhaps we should start doing _this_ more often.”

The Spider Queen huffed, gaining her composure again as she moved to dress herself. Elise sighed at the comfort of her clothing no longer feeling tighter. Evelynn’s wispy clothing covered her again, the succubus rubbing her foot against her calves much like before. Elise raised a brow like she expected Evelynn to say something.

“So, next time your mansion?” Evelynn asked, tilting her head like she was begging.

The Spider Queen snorted. “I’m not sure Holland will appreciate that.”

Evelynn pouted. “Still jealous? Even after you got to sit on your throne?”

Elise glared in response. She then picked up the distinct sound of a cell door being open, and she focused her mind to connect herself with the spiderling she’d left as surveillance over the cell Katarina and Riven were in.

They were on the move, and Elise gave Evelynn a glance that told her their work was done. The succubus pouted momentarily, but she dashed down the hallway and then merged with the shadows. Elise casted a strand of webbing, roping herself out her own way.

…

* * *

 

James stood on the edge of a building opposite of where Riven was being held. He kept a firm eye on the exit, hoping to see his friend and Katarina leaving any moment. He wasn’t concerned with Evelynn and Elise as they could handle themselves far better.

The man heard something whoosh behind him, but he only shoulder-checked in the calmest way possible.

Evelynn and Elise emerged from the portal, the Spider Queen’s outfit no longer having nay blood stains on it. Elise and James’s eyes met as Evelynn merrily skipped over to him. Elise was smirking, but it twitched nonetheless. The two appeared to be exchanging words and the Spider Queen approached them.

“So, no trouble at all?” James asked.

Evelynn tilted her head, blinking seductively as the man chuckled. He glanced opposite of her, seeing Elise, but the queen stared out at the building much like he did.

James’s nose twitched, and he let out a quiet laugh that was noticed by the Spider Queen, but her attention shifted when hearing the distant sound of heavy doors opening.

She heard James sigh with relief.

“They’re out.” He said.

Elise glanced at the two women fleeing from the building, running into the dark alley that was below the building the trio was standing on. They watched them talk for a few moments before they began to move again. James sighed once more, relieved.

"Thanks for your help tonight; Evelynn, Elise." The man said referring to the women appropriately.

"Anything for my darling James." Evelynn giggled as she leaned to give him a peck on the cheek.

Elise crossed her arms, snorting at the aftermath she envisioned from this. "The mindset of mortals sometimes baffles me." Elise said sarcastically. "You do realize this could have dire consequences for your reputation commander."

"My desire for a reputation in Noxus died when they bombed Riven and her unit Elise." James said bitterly.

The Spider Queen snorted. She soon smirked at James. "You know, you'd fit right in with The Black Rose Holland. There's always a position open for new recruits."

James huffed with a smirk. "You know Elise, that doesn't sound too bad now."

The three of them shared a brief laugh before disappearing from the rooftops.


End file.
